The present invention relates to coaxial cable strippers and relates more particularly to a coaxial cable stripper which has means controlled to remove insulator chips out of the stripper after each stripping process.
A coaxial cable stripper is a device convenient for cutting off an insulator from a coaxial cable. After each cutting operation, insulator chips must be completely removed so as not to obstruct further operation of a coaxial cable stripper.